The presently disclosed embodiment relates to an electromagnetic vibrating diaphragm pump, particularly to an electromagnetic vibrating diaphragm pump with a draining structure.
Electromagnetic vibrating diaphragm pumps allowing its pump action to be achieved by a reciprocating motion of an oscillator equipped with a permanent magnet are known as conventional electromagnetic vibrating pumps (See, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In these electromagnetic diaphragm pumps, as shown in FIGS. 4(a) and 4(b), pump action is achieved in such a manner that air taken in from a suction port 107 firstly enters in a suction chamber 102 and then is supplied, via a suction valve 100, into a compression chamber 104 where the air is compressed by means of a diaphragm (not shown). When a pressure is further applied in the compression chamber 104, the air moves, via an exhaust valve 101, to an exhaust chamber 103 provided with an exhaust port 108 and then is exhausted from the exhaust port 108 of the exhaust chamber 103. In such conventional electromagnetic vibrating diaphragm pump, the suction valve 100 and the exhaust valve 101 are, as shown in FIGS. 4(a) and 4(b), usually mounted nearly on the center of a partition wall 105 (See FIG. 4(b)) partitioning the suction chamber 102, the exhaust chamber 103 and the compression chamber 104, respectively. Communicating passages 106 for connecting the respective chambers for passing a fluid therethrough are formed nearly on the center of the partition wall 105. Additional background information may be found in Japanese publications JP 2005-273477 A and JP 2008-280970 A.